


My Roomate is Dead

by Apr1cotTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost, Angst, Comfort, Gen, Ghosts, I mean... Skeppy's a ghost (._.), Kind of Major Character Death???, Supernatural Elememts, ghost au, ghost!Skeppy, human!Bad, just a little don't even worry about it :), no beta we die like lasagna, no real named used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apr1cotTea/pseuds/Apr1cotTea
Summary: Bad did not believe in ghosts. Now that didn't mean he still wasn't scared whenever he saw something out of the corner of his eye when he was home alone, or when he heard strange noises in the night. No. He was terrified of the thought of ghosties even existing. Bad just had a strict philosophy that if he didn't believe in ghosts, then he could easily dismiss the weird figures and creepy noises as something not related to the supernatural. It eased his mind, but only slightly.So what happens when Bad moves into a rather creepy house, in which Rat won't stop barking at nothing and ducks appear out of nowhere?
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Platonic Skephalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 100
Kudos: 272





	1. You Can't Tell Me Ghosts Are Real

**Author's Note:**

> Did this idea come from when Skeppy and Bad played Phasmaphobia and that one poltergeist killed Skeppy? Pshtt, nahhhhh ;)

Bad did not believe in ghosts. Now that didn't mean he still wasn't scared whenever he saw something out of the corner of his eye when he was home alone, or when he heard strange noises in the night. No. He was terrified of the thought of ghosties even existing. Bad just had a strict philosophy that if he didn't believe in ghosts, then he could easily dismiss the weird figures and creepy noises as something not related to the supernatural. It eased his mind, but only slightly.

Ghosts also reminded him of horror, and the golden-brunette hated anything related to horror. So when he had picked out a house to live in after he graduated from college, the one he was currently standing in front of would have been the last one on his list. It was obviously old and needed a makeover. The once pearl white paint that coated the walls was now a sad, worn out Jackson Holland painting of a stained yellow mixed with dirt smears. The blue shutters that attached loosely to the windows had been chipped away at the edges as the faded paint revealed the dark oak logs below. The grey tile roof was no better for some loose tiles had fallen and shattered at the base of the house. In fact, half the tiles were gone. The person from which Bad was renting the house had told him that the building didn't have any leaks, but he was already prepared with buckets and pans just in case.

The house looked like it would be perfect for horror film shootings. Yet here Bad was, holding his luggage comfortingly to his body as his face cringed at the creepy setting. Yet this was the only house that fit the budget, with his pockets being practically empty after college funds basically drained his wallet. He had to make sure he still had leftover funds for other spending purposes besides shelter, so he was on a budget. This would have to do for now. After all, ghosts didn't exist, so nothing would haunt him in the night anyways. At least he hoped so. Bad made his way into the building, struggling to turn the key in the lock, which seemed almost like it had rusted. The brunette started to get worried that he may break the lock before it finally turned, in which he let out a sigh of relief and pushed himself in.

The interior was just as spooky. There was one thing that Bad hated more than horror, and that was an empty house. Of course he had little to no belongings, so it seemed like it would stay that way for a while. He shivered at the lifelessness, in which a low gruff sounded from the many bags he had been carrying.

"I know Rat," Bad started, rather disappointedly. "I don't like it either. But it'll have to make do for now." He put down his bags and closed the front door, which was rather difficult as Bad had to press his body against the door to get it to close all the way. He knelt down in front of Rat's carrier before opening the cage. Yet the white fluff ball refused to move.

"Come on out, Rat. It's not too bad," the male chirped, attempting to comfort his dog. Rat only stared at him from within, her eyes appearing to look in opposite directions as she licked her nose. Bad smiled, "Maybe the backyard is better. I bet you'll have loads of running space."

The backyard was not better. Bad couldn't help but hold his doggo closer to his body as he looked displeased with the sight before him. It was quite small, and the grass was overgrown with weeds sprouting out from various places, almost teasing Bad as they waved in the wind. He let out a sad sigh, going back in to unpack. At least the house appeared clean on the inside, so he didn't have to worry about sleeping on a dirty, cockroach infested floor. The brunette placed his Lucy on the ground, before making his way over to his bags. Bad furrowed his eyes upon looking at one of them, which Bad had not remembered opening. Had someone taken the liberty of unpacking for him? He looked around, calling out a weak "Hello?" and hoping that no one would respond. When no one did, he guessed he must have done it without knowing and didn't think anymore about it. He was paranoid, after all, so his mind must have been playing tricks on him.

By the time Bad had finished unpacking, he had set up an air mattress on the floor until he could go shopping for an actual bed to sleep in. He had made himself some gluten free chicken noodle soup, a much needed warm meal after a rough day. The green-eyed male even gave some chicken to Rat, who happily nawed on the meat as her tail wagged with pleasure.

Bad let out a satisfied hum as he took the last bite of his soup. The day had not been too troublesome as he thought back on it. All he needed to do really was wash the outer walls with a hose to remove the dirt and stains, mow the lawn, and buy some furniture. It wasn't that bad of a house, after all. It just needed some tender love and care. And Bad had much love and care to share. As he put the dishes away, the college graduate got ready for bed as he lay in bed, letting out a relaxed sigh as Rat nestled next to him. He smiled softly before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep. He hadn't realized how tired he actually was.

Bad was awoken to the low growls of Rat. He slowly opened his eyes to see his dog laying down by his side staring out at something that must've been in front of her. Bad mumbled in annoyance, hoping the sound of his voice would calm his pet. Yet she only stood up and began barking louder as Bad let out a whined, "Raaat." He rolled over in bed, rubbing his eyes before looking out where Rat was looking. His heart immediately dropped as he sat up quickly. Panic filled his mind as he saw big chocolate brown eyes staring at him from the base of the air mattress. Dark floofly hair slightly covered said eyes as the figure stared intently at Bad. Rat immediately started barking louder, the noises coming deep from within her chest as the frightened man grabbed Rat and held her close in fear as he backed up slightly. Yet when he blinked, the figure was gone. And Rat stopped barking as she looked up at her owner.

" _What the muffin?!_ "


	2. Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad is trying his best to adjust to the new home. He really is.

Bad definitely did not believe in ghosts. It was just a figment of his dream appearing to be reality. That was the only explanation to the odd phenomenon. Nothing else, and definitely not supernatural. Bad didn't get much sleep after that incident. The rest of the night was spent hiding under the covers, holding Rat close to his body as he listened for any odd noises outside. He had flashbacks to when he was younger and had nightmares. He would yell out in fear, and his mom would be there by his side to comfort him. It was nice. The memory comforted Bad, and after laying there for what seemed like forever, his eyes finally got heavy again as sleep overwhelmed him.

The next morning, Bad made himself breakfast. He tried remembering exactly what happened last night, trying to determine if it had all been a dream or not. He couldn't recall what the figure staring at him had looked like. After all, it had been dark and the figure didn't exactly look solid, having a transparency to it. All he remembered were big, brown eyes. Even though he had been scared out of his wits, there was an innocence to those eyes in the split seconds that he had seen them. In a sense it calmed his panicked mind.

By the time Bad had finished his breakfast he had come to the conclusion that it had all been a dream. He had been so paranoid about the house that his mind was creating astral projections in his sleep that seemed real. The golden-brunette nodded in agreement at his conclusion, smiling proudly to himself.

"You hear that ghostie? You're not real," Bad called out to no one in particular. After all, no one would hear him. Because ghosts weren't real. He shivered as he could have sworn he heard the faint noise of a distant giggle.

Bad had escaped the house to go shopping. He needed more accessories for his empty house, and pulled out some extra cash he had for the spending. It was nice getting out. After all, his encounters in his new house hadn't been the best so far, and he wanted nothing to do with it as of right now. He felt bad for leaving Rat behind, but he really just needed to clear his head. Bad had about enough of his mind playing tricks on him with images and noises.

The green-eyed male collected a couple cheap paintings and found a cute decorative duck as he added the items to his cart. Humming in contentment, he made his way to the check out isle, but not before grabbing gluten free muffin mix along with some basic groceries.

When he made it home, Bad noticed how Rat seemed to be staring up at nothing in particular, wagging her tail. Bad furrowed his eyebrows, but called her over as she lost concentration on whatever she was focused on and ran to her owner. Bad smiled and gave his doggo many pets before putting up the groceries and placing the duck decoration on the counter. He then displayed some of the paintings he liked around various parts of the house.

Bad went into the fridge to grab a water bottle and yelled out in shock when he saw that the duck had moved from the counter of the kitchen into the fridge. Rat, in response, began barking as Bad looked around frantically for any sort of reasonable explanation for such a phenomenon. When he looked back in the fridge, he jumped to see that the duck wasn't there anymore. The male looked over to see that it was placed back where it originally belonged, and he slammed the fridge shut, blinking many times.

A small laugh could be heard, in which Rat started barking again and Bad looked around in a frenzy.

"Hello???" Bad called out again, waiting for some camera crew to jump out while a host ran up to say 'Congratulations! You've been pranked on national television!' while shaking his hand violently. Yet not a single guy with a camera showed themselves, nor did anyone else for that matter. Bad looked down at Rat, and Rat looked up at Bad. Her tongue stuck out as she wagged her tail.

The rest of the day was spent with Bad on his laptop, looking for job offers. He wasn't in a dangerous financial situation. One of the major reasons why he bought such a cheap house was so he could have plenty of leftover money for emergencies. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted. Basically by the time he got his degree he realized he hadn't exactly thought out his career goals. So far the job that stuck out to him the most was working at a Middle School as an assistant. He had nieces and nephews, so he felt like he had a good handle on children. And he liked teaching people about the little knowledge that he knew.

Deciding on that, he sent in his application as he smiled and lowered his laptop screen. A shriek left him as he fell back in his chair with a _thud_. At this point, he had become more annoyed than frightened as he picked up the duck that had been placed on the table in front of him.

"Alright, whoever is there you better come out _right now_ cause I have had enough of this! No more ducks!" As he yelled out, he waved the duck decoration in his hand in exasperation.

A fit of laughter was then burst out, causing Bad to jump slightly as he looked around the room. The laughter eased into giggles, before whoever was finding this amusing let in a breath to continue to laugh out loud. Bad relaxed slightly at the noise, holding back his own smile.

"Quack," the voice rang out, before going back into fits of laughter. Bad quickly turned around to look at whoever had made the animal noise from behind him. His eyes immediately widened at the sight. A boy, in around his early 20s, was floating in the air, curled in as he held his stomach. His smile was wide as he continued giggling, his dark poofy hair bouncing with every chuckle. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, full of life (ironically) and at the verge of tears. The floating male had sun kissed skin. He wore a light blue hoodie with black jeans and a light blue beanie to match. Though it was almost hard to make out these features, because the stranger was also slightly transparent.

Out of pure shock, Bad dropped the decorative duck in his hand, in which the laughter immediately died and the ghost gasped in horror before screaming. Bad shared a similar reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to Ao3 so if you have any suggestions that would be great. ^-^


	3. Broken

"WHAT THE _FUCK?!"_

_"_ LANGUAGE!"

"WHY THE _FUCK_ WOULD YOU DROP IT?!"

"OH MY GOODNESS- _LANGUAGE!_ "

Okay so, maybe ghosties _did_ exist. Either that or Bad had literally gone insane, which he was kind of hoping that was the case. But why else would Rat seemingly bark and stare at nothing these past couple of days. Also, was he seriously screaming at a ghost about his _language_ of all things???

"Okay, okay, okay-" Bad sat on the floor, grabbing his head as the ghost seemed to shut up in front of him. Not that he could see. His eyes were too focused on the duck decorative that had shattered upon being dropped. In a sense, Bad felt… bad. The ghost's reaction seemed normal compared to any human who would be upset about something they liked getting broken.

Little did he know that the tanned-skinned boy was watching him with concern. The ghostie boy brought his hand up to his mouth, the sweater paw practically covering the bottom half of his face, as he looked around as if for someone to help comfort the shocked male in front of him. This was the first time that someone who had moved here didn't sprint out the door screaming after he revealed himself to them. Usually said persons would have the moving guy grab all their stuff instead of going back into the haunted house themselves. Most of the time the people barely even had the time to completely unpack before he scared them away. Not that the ghost cared. He found amusement in trolling people. Though he would be lying if he didn't admit that sometimes it stung as his victims ran away in a panic.

He knew that the reason the house looked so messed up was because people barely stayed even a week. Why bother spending money cleaning up something when in the long run it wouldn't even be worth it? Not that the owner knew the ghostie was there. He had just assumed that everyone was going insane. Though he never complained. He was getting mad money with the amount of people coming and going.

So there the ghostie floated, not quite sure what to do as the green-eyed male continued to chant small "okays" to himself. The ghost was sure the man wasn't actually okay. When no one appeared to assist, which the ghost knew would happen despite him still looking around, the dark haired boy floated down to comfortingly pat at the man's head. Yet his hand only phased through as he brought his hand back to take notice of the transparency. He knew it would do that, but it didn't hurt to try.

It was then that the ghost's eyes followed the small dog as she trotted over to lick at Bad's face. It seemed to bring Bad to, in which he blinked his eyes many times and remembered exactly what had just happened. The golden-brunette quickly looked up to see if the ghost was still there. It was. In fact, it was smiling sadly down at him, tilting its head slightly before disappearing. Bad was left alone again with his dog, wondering what the muffin had just happened.


	4. Hi

Ghosts exist. Skeppy knew this fact because he was one. Did he want to be one? No. But that was the fate that was bestowed upon him. Therefore he was stuck in limbo. And he hated limbo.

Maybe it wasn't too bad. He enjoyed trolling people, and his ability to turn invisible made it all the more easy for him to pull his many pranks. But he missed many things, such as going out at three in morning to buy McDonalds, or playing Minecraft with his friends, or making videos for YouTube. Yeah, he missed those things.

Skeppy was practically a nobody now. And he was stuck that way. The astral boy had many mental breakdowns during the five months that he had been dead. He truly was living a curse right now. Yet he had no idea how to free himself from said curse. So instead of living his afterlife in torture, he decided to distract his mind by haunting. After all, what else were ghosts supposed to do?

Though scaring people didn't fill the aching hole in his chest. And sometimes Skeppy just wished he could go out and hang out with someone every once and a while. Being a ghost was lonely. No wonder so many ghosts were so cranky in horror films.

Yet something about this new person made Skeppy curious. When the man first walked into the house, Skeppy had immediately taken notice that his eyes were like a sea glass green. And they displayed a lot of emotion. Right now Skeppy could tell that the man was really questioning whether or not he wanted to live there. Skeppy could agree with that. There was a reason he had picked such a run down place to haunt. He also had straight golden brown hair that was a couple inches long, with very fair skin. Skeppy could also tell the man was taller than him just from looking, but only slightly. Skeppy had floated closer to the man to observe him better, in which he jumped slightly upon hearing a small growl come from one of the bags. When he peaked in, a small white dog was staring straight at him.

The stranger had decided to take his dog to look outside, leaving his belongs behind. Skeppy's curious nature was immediately to inspect his baggage. One thing he had learned about being a ghost was that he could touch inanimate object if he really focused on it. Looking inside the bag, it mostly contained dark clothes in which Skeppy huffed in disappointment. It was nothing interesting. When he heard to door to the backyard close indicating the man had returned, he flew away as he watched the man inspect his now opened back before looking around.

At one point, he had made eye contact with Skeppy in which his heart jumped. But it was only for a split second, and his stomach stopped doing flips. Skeppy had been nervous that he had made himself seen by accident. But the man had simply just looked in his general direction by coincidence. Skeppy sighed with relief. He wasn't quite ready to reveal himself just yet.

By night time, their interaction had only been more interesting. Skeppy phased through the bedroom door to explore the new room, noticing how the dog and man had been asleep. He didn't mean to stare, but his mind had begun to drift on in thought. The ghost wished he could find peace in sleeping again, but with the lack of a body he just couldn't seem to do so, even if he tried. Apparently he had gotten too comfortable, for he didn't notice the barking of the dog until the sleeping man made eye contact with the ghost. Skeppy froze in fear as they stared at each other for a split second, before concentrating on making himself invisible once again. Skeppy decided he wouldn't go in the bedroom anymore after that.

The next day, the man had gone to the store, in which Skeppy was left alone with the dog that he had picked up on being called Rat. _Who names their dog Rat?_ Nonetheless, Rat seemed to notice Skeppy even when he was invisible. The dark-haired boy had begun playing his own tricks on the dog, throwing objects that weren't actually in his hand, in which she ran after nothing and sniffed around the area before looking back at Skeppy in confusion. He laughed, but after about five attempts she had caught on with his tricks and simply just stared up at him while she wagged her tail happily. Skeppy hummed in satisfaction. He began missing his own dog.

It wasn't long before the human had returned home, in which he set down a duck that Skeppy had taken a liking to immediately. It was a cute little glass decoration. When the man had left to put up the painting he had bought, Skeppy smirked as he concentrated on picking up the duck. He had an idea for a prank as he placed it into the fridge before slowly closing the door so it didn't make too much sound. When the brunette opened the fridge, his reaction was priceless as he looked around frantically upon seeing the duck in a location he hadn't placed it in. Skeppy held back his laughter, taking the moment to quickly grab the duck while the man wasn't looking and place it back in its original spot. When the green-eyed man looked back, he jumped again. He had slammed the fridge shut in response, in which Skeppy brought his sleeve up to his mouth to muffle his laugh.

When the seemingly older male sat down at the small dining table, Skeppy had grabbed the duck again and placed it behind the computer screen so it would stare at the man when he would finally close the laptop. And the reaction was priceless. Skeppy had exploded in a fit of laughter, no longer being able to contain it. It was then that he revealed himself. Out of all the people's reactions to him revealing himself, this one was the worst by far as the glass duck fell from the shocked man's hand only to shatter on the ground.

Skeppy didn't mean to yell, but he was truly quite upset. It took him a second to process that the man had scolded him on his language, but by that time he was already having a panic attack on the floor. Skeppy felt bad, almost embarrassed. Once the man had seemingly calmed down, he had looked up at Skeppy once again as the ghost smiled sadly before disappearing.

But he was still there. He was still watching as the man looked around for any sign of Skeppy. After a couple seconds of searching, the brunette looked down at the shattered duck before collecting the pieces and putting them on the counter. The man then left. Skeppy watched as the door closed, and looked down at Rat who had looked up at him. Skeppy wondered if the man would return, or leave like many others before him without looking back. Either way, he felt lonely again.

It had been about half an hour when the man returned. Skeppy had been floating around aimlessly, but blinked a couple times in surprise when the human returned with a plastic bag. Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, watching as he pulled out some strong, liquid glue before heading over to the broken duck. Skeppy floated closer to the man, peering up from behind as he watched the man at work. The golden-brunette must have been really good at arts and crafts in elementary school, for it wasn't long before the duck was completely reassembled.

Skeppy continued to watch in awe, still remaining unseen from the man as the green-eyed male pushed the duck to the middle of the table. The golden-brunette fiddled with his fingers, looking around anxiously before slouching forward in defeat with a sigh, "I'm sorry I broke the duck."

If Skeppy had a heart, it would have stopped as his eyes widened. His mouth fell open slightly as he studied the man, before looking down at the duck. In a sense, the tiny cracks that littered the frame made it look even more beautiful than before, and he floated down to get a better look at it. The man had done this for Skeppy?

Skeppy concentrated on picking up the duck, in which those green eyes followed with interest before they traveled up to look at his face. Skeppy smiled widely, looking back at the man in return as he held the trinket closer.

"Hi," the human initiated.

"Hi," the ghost responded. They both let out small chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi


	5. Life with a Ghost for a Roomate

So ghosts exist. Bad could get used to that. That is if all of them were like the one that was currently displayed before him. Despite the pranks it- he, had seemingly pulled, there was still an innocence to the young looking man. Bad just hoped that the ghost hadn't died that young. His heart began to churn at the thought.

"I'm Skeppy," the ghost chirped, setting the duck back down to the center of the table and pulling Bad from his thoughts.

"My name is Bad," the golden-brunette smiled back, before furrowing his eyebrows. "Wait, why does that name sound familiar?"

The ghost shrugged, "I don't know, Bad. Maybe you are thinking of the peanut butter." Bad observed the boy. If he had been lying he was good at hiding it, but decided to take Skeppy's word for it. After all, Skippy did sound like Skeppy. Though skeptical fit better if his name was to have any relations to any other word. Though he couldn't help but feel like he knew the name from something else. "So you aren't scared of me anymore?"

"I'm still a little shaken, but not scared. I used to think ghosts didn't exi-" Bad let out a yelp as the ghost in front of him let out a sudden scream. Bad let out a shaky breath, bringing his hand to his heart as Skeppy laughed, "Oh my goodness, Skeppy. Why would you do that?"

"Are you scared now?" the ghost almost seemed excited about his question, in which Bad looked as the astral boy like he was crazy.

"Yes, I'm scared! I swear, Geppy, you better not do that while I'm sleeping!" Bad said sternly, in which Skeppy smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, I don't know, Bad. You just gave me an idea," he chirped. He looked innocent but was secretly the devil. Bad knew at that point he would be in trouble.

Yet at the same time, it was at that moment that a beautiful friendship sparked between the most unlikely of friends.

They had grown accustomed to living together. In fact, both would silently agree that it was for the better. They both had someone to talk to now, and found the empty voids in their lives begin to fill. Skeppy still played his practical pranks at times. One time, Skeppy had screamed outside the shower curtain while Bad was happily singing as he washed up, after which he promised he would never scare the human in the bathroom again after Bad slipped and nearly fell, having caught himself on a safety bar attached to the shower wall. The ghost was happy he hadn't ended up accidentally hurting Bad, but they laughed about it in the future anyways, despite Bad's whining complaints in the beginning.

It was okay, though, because Bad often  _ tried _ to get Skeppy back in return. Emphasis on  _ tried _ . Nobody could prank the master. 

Once Bad had thought up an idea where he would pretend not to notice Skeppy. As the ghost called out to Bad while he was making breakfast one morning, the human only continued to cook as he looked unphased while the ghost violently flailed his arms in front of the older male. It took a lot for Bad not to laugh or even crack a small smile. After a couple minutes passed and Bad by now had finished making his morning meal, Skeppy had whined in disappointment and have up on trying to get the other's attention, in which Bad's heart churned and he was close to just admitting that he was trolling. Though the feelings faded as soon as they came.

Skeppy smirked, trying one last attempt at getting Bad to notice him, "Fuck."

" _ Language _ you little muffin!" Bad piped up, glaring at the ghost floating above him. Skeppy immediately burst into laughter, curling in on himself as he rolled forward slowly in the air. Yet Bad could only smile. It was almost impossible to stay mad at his best friend for too long.

They had gotten to know each other a little more as well. Bad had learned that Skeppy was twenty when he died. He didn't know how yet, but Skeppy comforted him when Bad looked sadly at his astral friend.

"Hey it's okay, Bad. If I hadn't died then I probably wouldn't have met you," Skeppy chirped, smiling sadly. This broke Bad's heart as silent tears began to fall. The golden-brunette had turned away to wipe at the tears as Skeppy floated closer. Bad would have thrown away their friendship in an instant if it meant that Skeppy could still be alive. Skeppy watched as Bad wiped away the last of the escaping tears, still facing away from Skeppy as the ghost brought a shaky hand to his nonexistent, pained heart. It hadn't been the first time Skeppy wanted to hug the older male.

Skeppy also learned more about Bad. He had just graduated college and decided to move back into his home state, with the college he attended being out of state and all. Bad wanted to still be closer to his parents, and Skeppy thought that was sweet of Bad.

"Did you live here?" Bad asked in curiosity, referring to the house they currently resided in.

Skeppy looked over at Bad with emontionless eyes, "Bad, I died here."

Bad stared at Skeppy as he raised his eyebrows and sat in silence. The older male wasn't quite sure how to respond to this information. For all he knew, he could be standing in the very spot that Skeppy passed.

The green-eyed boy was relieved when he saw Skeppy giggle, bringing his sleeve up to cover his mouth like always. It seemed to be one of the many quirks Skeppy did that Bad had noticed after living with the ghost for about a week.

"No, I just flew around and picked a house that I thought would be fun to haunt people in," Skeppy stated.

"So you can leave whenever you want? You aren't attached to this house?"

"Yeah. I think ghost attachment was just something humans made up."

That was another thing the older male had noticed. Skeppy had stopped referring to himself as a human. Nonetheless, Bad smiled at his response, "Want to go out for a drive?"

Skeppy's eyes immediately lit up, "Do I?"

Bad wasn't actually one for driving around in his free time. That time was more so spent towards throwing knives, shooting guns, playing video games, or watching anime. But he remembered Skeppy mentioning how much he loved driving his sports car late at night. Bad didn't have a sports car, and he definitely wasn't going to drive around late at night, but the little time they spent in the car was worth it to see Skeppy smile. Skeppy truly felt like he was living again as they both sang to their hearts' content _Last Friday Night_ _. _

It was interesting. The week that had passed was memorable. They barely knew anything about each other's pasts, yet at the same time they had already grown so close. Skeppy smiled as he watched the streets roll by, listening to Bad do a solo before he stopped to let out an "Oh my goodness, this is a very innapropriate song." Skeppy would never forget this. And he hoped Bad would never forget as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two make me so happy I hope nothing bad happens. ;-;
> 
> (Psst, I may or may not have made a Discord heheh https://discord.gg/fz4QV6aA7Q )


	6. Ruth Garcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy and Bad get a visit from a poltergeist.

"Bad?"

"Yes Geppy?"

"How long have we been friends for now?"

Bad looked away from the papers he was grading to sit back and think on the question, "About a month now?"

Bad looked up at the ghost hovering over his right shoulder as Skeppy spoke, "Wow. It feels like it has been longer."

Bad smiled at the statement. It really did feel like they had known each other for a longer time. Bad and Skeppy had hit it off so well from the beginning, minus all of the screams of terror from both sides. Bad had always been social, but he had never felt quite as comfortable with another person until they were almost years into the friendship. Yet with Skeppy he found himself telling him almost everything within the month that he had known the other. A part of Bad wondered if that was because Skeppy was dead. Bad shook the thought away. No. Skeppy was his best friend for a reason. Even if the boy was still alive, Bad would have been just as open as he was now. As he thought on this, though, Bad couldn't help but wonder about something else as he looked up at Skeppy's smiling face.

"Skeppy, is it okay if I ask you a question?" Bad asked, placing down the pen he was holding to face his friend.

Skeppy blinked, floating down more to be at eye level with the golden-brunette as he stared at him with confusion, "Sure, Bad. What is it?"

Bad fidgeted with his hands. He wasn't quite sure if this was too personal of a question, but he was genuinely curious as he got the courage to ask, "How long have you been dead for?"

There was a silence as they both stared at each other, and it was hard for Bad to read Skeppy's expression because he had gone stoic in thought. Yet at the same time Bad couldn't look away, even if he was a little intimidated.

A couple seconds passed before the younger of the two responded, "About six months now." He said it so calmly. How could he say it in such a relaxed tone?

Bad fell back in his chair, looking down in thought at the new information. So Skeppy had died fairly recently. It made Bad's heart hurt in a sense. He wanted to ask how Skeppy died, but thought that maybe that might be too personal and decided against it. Bad would be lying to himself if he said he hadn't thought about searching Skeppy up on the internet, but he immediately had pushed the thought away. It felt like Bad would have been invading his privacy, alive or dead. Skeppy would tell him if and when he wanted to, and Bad would respect that choice.

"Oh hey Ruth."

Bad furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking up at Skeppy to see that his gaze had wondered towards the kitchen. Bad glanced over at the empty room, before turning back to Skeppy as his heart raced.

"Um, what?" Bad asked, rather shakily as his nerves were on edge.

"Oh, Ruth Garcia. She is just some poltergeist that comes by every other month looking to borrow some sugar," Skeppy explained as if it was common sense. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "I don't think she has yet to find any sugar though."

Bad blinked, eyes widening upon processing what the younger had said, "Wait, there is another ghost here?!"

"Yeah," Skeppy said, looking back at Bad. 

The golden-brunette jumped upon hearing a cabinet door slam shut as he whined, "Skeppyyy, tell her to leave, please." He really felt uneasy about the whole situation as he watched the kitchen nervously from the dining room table.

"That's rude. Besides, she wouldn't understand me even if I told her," Skeppy added, crossing his arms as he laid back while lazily floating near Bad through the air.

"What do you mean?" Bad questioned, his eyes following the ghostie that was slowly crossing in front of him.

"Just watch this," Skeppy straightened up, bringing his hands to cup around his mouth so his shouts were emphasized. "You're a fucking whore!"

Bad's eyes widened in shock as his mouth dropped open, standing up from his chair, " _ SKEPPY- _ "

"Ruth Garcia is a  _ fucking  _ whore!" Skeppy yelled out once more.

" _ LAN- AHH! _ " Bad shrieked as he heard an aggressive hiss sound from behind him, nearly tripping over himself as he quickly moved behind Skeppy for protection.

Meanwhile, Skeppy immediately burst out in laughter as he watched Bad cower behind him, "Don't worry, she can't hurt you." Skeppy paused, bringing a finger to his chin in thought, "At least I don't think."

"What?!"

"Bad, just give her your sugar," Skeppy paused, blinking as he processed his own words before cackling as he curled in on himself in laughter.

Bad blinked in confusion as he whined, "Skeppy, whaaaat?" Noises picked up in the kitchen once more, distracting the two from their conversation as Bad looked back into the emptiness of the cooking area. Furrowing his eyebrows, he asked, "Wait, so what do you mean by she can't hear us?"

Skeppy shrugged, "It seems like the only thing she really seems to process is her name. Trust me, I've tried having a conversation with her countless times. She only seems to take notice when I say her name."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, Bad," Skeppy smiled sadly down at his friend. "I think eventually you just lose yourself." Skeppy's smile faded. Now his face just showed sadness, "Imagine living but not actually living. You can't eat. You can't sleep. You can't drink. You are forced to live the rest of your life not being able to touch, feel, smell, taste, breathe-" Skeppy floated down and brought his arms up towards Bad. Instinctively, Bad brought his own arms up to connect the hug before his heart skipped a beat as Skeppy simply just passed through. Bad looked behind him to meet Skeppy's chocolate brown eyes. Though there was nothing sweet about them. It made Bad's heart churn.

"I won't let you lose yourself, Skeppy," Bad said with determination, not breaking eye contact with his friend. "I promise."

Skeppy stared at Bad's face. The way his bright green eyes almost seemed darker from the fire of motivation. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he stared up at the dark-haired boy with such determination. Bad was literally and figuratively unmoveable at this point. A part of Skeppy whenever he had meltdowns knew that one day he would be like Ruth Garcia. Lost in endless vile thoughts, pointlessly moving around as the only recognizable words being his own name would be the only thing he would respond to. Ruth didn't exactly look the best either. He knew this would be inevitable. Yet as he looked down at Bad, hearing him promise, Skeppy couldn't help but smile.

Hearing another cabinet door close, Bad carefully made his way over to the kitchen to open a cupboard and pull out the sugar she seemed to be searching for. He held it out into the open, waiting patiently for whatever would happen next as eventually the weight of the bag lifted from his hands. In fact, the entire bag of sugar began to float into the air as Bad watched.

When Ruth left in peace, Bad glanced back over at Skeppy from across the room as the two shared a soft smile. That was the last that they had ever seen Ruth Garcia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had some lore behind Ruth Garcia. If you are interested I would be happy to explain it all in a Discord server I created for this AU or in the comments.
> 
> Discord Server Link: https://discord.gg/fz4QV6aA7Q


	7. I Can't Do This Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine living but not actually living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so fair warning this chapter does get pretty angsty (I promise this is as angsty as it gets). If panic attacks are triggering for you, just know that everything will be okay and that you are loved. <3

It wasn't long before two months passed into their friendship. Not that Bad was keeping track or anything. He savored every moment with his new friend. It was the little things that counted, such as talking to Skeppy while he made meals, or when the ghost would float down next to him on the couch to join Bad as he watched a movie. Skeppy occasionally even left the house to join Bad on errands, like whenever Bad went to the grocery store. The ghost would always come with him, even if he had made himself invisible to the public eye. Though Skeppy would still float close to Bad so they could talk in whispers to one another.

One time while they were shopping for dog food for Rat, Skeppy mentioned to Bad that it would have been easy for him to steal if he wanted to.

"You can't get caught for stealing if you're dead," Skeppy had explained once with a proud smirk.

Bad had immediately shut down the idea, scorning Skeppy for even thinking of such a thing. In a sense, Skeppy was thankful for Bad in that moment. He hadn't realized how much his moral compass had been pointing in the wrong direction since he had been dead. It embarrassed Skeppy that he had let himself get so sidetracked from integrity, but was glad that Bad seemed to get him back on the right track. Skeppy didn't think it was possible to be scared of Bad until he faced the wrath of the older male upon muttering those cursed words.

Skeppy immediately apologized after Bad had scorned him for saying such a thing, "I promise that the first and last thing I ever stole were Webkinz tags when I was in elementary school." 

Bad had noticed how truly sorry Skeppy was just from hearing the guilt in his voice, and his face relaxed as he spoke softly, "It's okay, Geppy. I believe you."

Whenever Skeppy didn't join Bad on his errands, he would stay and hang out with Rat. The two had grown very close and eventually Skeppy stopped teasing the dog and started throwing real balls. Rat happily went after them. Skeppy would always feel bad whenever Rat would roll over for tummy rubs, in which Skeppy looked down at the pupper sadly and apologized for not being able to give the dog such form of affection. 

That was one thing that Bad noticed about Skeppy. The astral boy would always reach out but then hesitate before actually connecting his hand to whatever he wanted to touch. Bad knew just as much as Skeppy that it was nearly impossible for the ghost to touch anything that was living. Yet sometimes Bad would reach out in return, hoping that maybe- just maybe -they would be able to pat each other on the head, or lean against one another as they nearly fell over in laughter. Maybe even hug. 

Bad also noticed that since they had been living together, Skeppy had stopped cursing as much as he used to. Though sometimes Skeppy would do it just to get on Bad's nerves, for he found the older male's reactions funny. 

As they grew closer, Skeppy even started to tell Bad more about his past life. Skeppy had a dog once named Rocco, in which Skeppy would always joke that Rat and Rocco would make an iconic duo. He seemed to love talking about his older sister, who always looked out for Skeppy in a protective sibling way. Bad could relate to that, having siblings of his own. It was obvious that Skeppy was a family person, for he often told stories of vacations they would go on or how much they moved. It seemed like Skeppy really loved his family, and his family loved him in return. In a way Bad kind of wished that one day he could meet them. The ghost's family sounded lovely.

Bad could tell that whenever Skeppy told him these stories that the dark-haired boy was in pain. He wished that he could somehow embrace Skeppy and tell him that everything was going to be okay, and that his family loved and missed him. 

Bad had asked Skeppy once if he had ever thought about revealing himself to his family, to which Skeppy said that it would be better off if they didn't know that he was like this. Skeppy explained to Bad that he wasn't exactly the happiest person right now despite his carefree behavior around the other. When Bad's face revealed that of hurt, Skeppy immediately told the other that he actually hadn't been this happy in a long time, and that the joy he had around the other had never once been fake. This seemed to calm Bad, as he smiled sadly at the ghost that floated above him. 

"You make me happy, Bad," Skeppy said, his voice genuine. 

Bad stared into those dark chocolate eyes with such sincerity, "You make me happy, too, Skeppy."

No jokes, no teasing remarks following the statements. The moment had been real, and they basked in the silence of each other's company. 

One day Skeppy had asked Bad if he believed in Heaven, in which Bad responded that he was raised to believe in Heaven for he went to Church growing up. Bad said that Skeppy would be there one day, but Skeppy only looked away from Bad with a pained expression, almost as if he wanted to argue with the man but decided against it. Bad understood. It was a scary world they were living in.

With the more time they spent together, Bad had noticed a more sad side to Skeppy. This side was very rare to see, and often Bad was able to snap the ghostie out of these moods. Yet sometimes there was no helping the astral boy as he floated aimlessly, staring at nothing in particular with glazed over eyes. Sometimes it would scare Bad how motionless Skeppy would get at times. 

Bad would snap Skeppy out of these episodes by asking if he wanted to go on a drive, or by bringing up fun things the two planned on doing together in the future, such as going to Japan. Skeppy always appreciated how much Bad made an effort to cheer up Skeppy on these rare occasions. Though nothing could have prepared Bad for the worst episode Skeppy ever had.

About two weeks had passed since Skeppy had his last sad session when Bad had received a call from his parents asking if he wanted to go out for lunch. Bad was elated, having yet to see his parents since his college graduation. Although Bad had moved back into his home state, he was still quite the distance away from his family. To meet up at the restaurant, the golden-brunette would still have to drive about an hour and a half to get there. He had asked his ghost friend if he would like to join Bad, in which Skeppy seemed excited himself about the offer. Bad hadn't talked too much about his own family, so it would be interesting to see what they would be like.

The next day, Bad had gotten dressed in a black hoodie with a gray checkered scarf. It was nearing the winter season, so the weather had a chill nip in the air. During the drive, Bad and Skeppy exchanged stories of when they were younger. Most of Skeppy's stories were about how he tended to be a troublemaker in school, telling Bad of different cheating tactics he had used in class.

Bad explained his own rather rebellious stories, one being when he had put a thumbtack on his friend's chair, forgetting to take it away before his schoolmate actually sat on it. Skeppy looked over at Bad with surprise, in which Bad had said that he felt terrible about it and apologized to his childhood friend, who wasn't bothered by the experience at all. His schoolmate had actually found it funny, despite being the victim of such a cruel prank. Skeppy smiled at the story, teasing Bad who only whined in response as the two exchanged a playful argument.

It didn't feel like long until Bad had met up with his family and they all had lunch. Skeppy had gone invisible before they pulled up to the restaurant. As Skeppy watched the family exchange hugs upon meeting, it all made sense. They were rather lovely people, very kind and compassionate about others, yet with a teasing attitude. Skeppy smiled warmly as he thought about how Bad was raised, imagining a small boy being scolded by his mother for maybe saying potty words of his own, or playing chess with his father who seemed to be very intellectual. In a way, Skeppy wished he could actually meet them much similar to how Bad once told Skeppy he wished to meet the ghost's family. Skeppy closed his eyes at the thought, enjoying his own fantasy while the family below enjoyed the rest of their meal.

On the drive back home, the two were silent as Skeppy stared out the window at the passing scenery, enjoying each other's silent company. It had been quite a busy day, and both were worn out. Just because Skeppy didn't require sleep anymore didn't mean that the ghostie didn't feel the load of social interactions.

Besides, it was rather peaceful staring out the window. Being a ghost meant that Skeppy had started enjoying the rather small things in life that people might have taken for granted. Like how the leafs from the trees fell with such grace as they drove by, or how whenever they drove past country side the grass waved at him with the wind. Skeppy couldn't help but crack a small smile. Bad didn't seem to have much trouble with taking things for granted, for about half the beauty Skeppy saw was pointed out by the golden-brunette.

Though as Bad was driving past a graveyard, Skeppy blinked as he perked up slightly.

"I'm buried there."

Bad snapped out of his own wandering thoughts, glancing over at the boy whose eyes were focused on the many stones that protruded out of the ground as they drove by.

Bad looked back at the road, feeling a dread in his stomach as he gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"I want you to see."

Bad furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking over at the astral boy beside him once more, yet Skeppy was still fixed on the outside world so it was hard to read his face. Nonetheless, the green-eyed boy pulled over into the nearest parking lot as the duo got out of the car.

Bad wrapped his scarf more tightly around his neck, sliding his hands into his pockets. Though he wasn't quite sure if he was cold because of the setting sun no longer providing as much heat, or the nervous feeling in his guts.

The walk to the grave was in silence, as Bad followed the ghost that floated slowly in front of him. The only sound was the sweet whispers of the wind and the crunch of a single pair of footsteps carefully walking on the ground littered with leafs.

When Skeppy stopped in front of the taller male, Bad's heart dropped as a transparent shaky finger pointed down at one of the graves. Bad's eyes followed.

~ In ~

Loving Memory 

~ of ~

Skeppy 

( 2000 - 2020 )

Biggest personality and inspiration to millions

Bad's eyes widened upon seeing some of the items left beside the grave as memorials. Most of the items were that of flowers. It was obvious that someone still visited frequently, for the red roses shone brightly in such a dim setting, almost mocking the graveyard with its life. Although there were other objects, one of them being a Golden Play Button with Skeppy's name printed into the plaque.

"You were that famous Minecraft YouTuber," Bad said softly, eyes looking sadly up at the ghost floating next to him. Skeppy nodded slowly, his face scrunched up in pain. When Bad first heard Skeppy's name, he had mentioned how it sounded familiar. Now he knew why.

"My niece showed me some of your videos back when we used to play Minecraft together when school wasn't too hectic. She loved you," Bad explained sadly. Skeppy smiled softly at the information before he floated closer to the ground like a deflated balloon.

"It was around 3 a.m. and I decided to go on a drive," Skeppy started as he stared at the grave, studying the words that were carved into the stone. The ghost had gone silent for so long that Bad wondered if that was all the boy was going to say, until Skeppy let out a shaky sigh as he continued his story. "I was going at a speed that I shouldn't have been going. There apparently had been a car accident earlier that day in which the scraps hadn't fully been cleaned off the road yet. It was dark, and I didn't see the wreckage remains in time. I lost control of the car and… and…" 

Bad watched the boy sadly as Skeppy brought his hands up to bury his face into them. Bad took one last look at the grave before softly stating, "Come on, Skeppy. Let's go home."

Skeppy took his hands away to peer at the golden-brunette next to him. Bad could see the pain in his eyes, but nonetheless, the ghost gave a small nod before beginning to follow his human friend back to the car. On the walk back, the wind did not share whispers of encouragement with the pair.

When the duo had returned to their humble abode, Skeppy had floated his way in first while Bad had paused to lock the door. Luckily, he was able to install new locks so the key turned much smoother.

When Bad had turned around, he looked back to see Skeppy floating in the middle of the room, staring up towards the ceilings. Rat had entered the room with a wagging tail to greet her arriving owners, but as soon as she saw Skeppy, her tail immediately stopped as she seemed to cower back slightly.

"Skeppy…?" Bad called out softly to his friend, approaching the boy slowly. It wasn't until he got closer that he noticed that the boy was crying.

Bad jumped when Skeppy let out a panicked scream, in which Rat began to bark up at the transparent man. The astral boy curled into himself, grabbing his head as he cried out in emotional pain.

Bad's face was immediately replaced with worry, "Skeppy?!"

Yet Skeppy didn't even seem to take notice of his friend next to him, let alone Rat's barks, as he let out loud sobs and shouts, " _I can't do this anymore!!! I didn't ask for this! Yet I was stupid enough to go out late at night just for some dumb excitement?! To make me feel more alive?!_ "

"Skeppy, please-!"

" _And for what cost?! My own fucking life?!_ " Chills ran up Bad's spine as Skeppy began to laugh. Yet there was no joy behind the once innocent sound as Skeppy leaned back, hand grabbing the side of his head as his palms covered his eyes to hide the tears. There was a sudden shift in temperature in the room got colder, the lights flickering as Rat whimpered and pressed her body against the floor, retreating to the bedroom in a scurry.

Objects around the room began to float off of their respective spots slowly, as Skeppy continued to laugh.

" _If it's not worth it, don't do it!_ " Skeppy only seemed to laugh harder at the statement as Bad watched with horror. He was not scared of Skeppy, but more so what was to become of his best friend as he watched the decorative duck that had sparked their friendship lift from the dining table.

Bad made his way over to Skeppy, who was floating higher in the air as Bad's own green eyes teared up. He called out to his friend in a panic, " _Skeppy!_ "

Skeppy only continued to cackle, tears streaming down his face as the lights flickered more, a soft hum emitting from the bulbs.

" _Skeppy, it's okay, I'm here!_ " Bad cried, gripping the hoodie over his chest as he tried to reach out to his friend, his hand only going through the boy's leg as he floated above him. The room felt heavy, as Bad's throat seemed to clench almost as if a rock was stuck inside, making it harder for the older male to breathe.

The objects floating around them began to shake as the glass items being suspended formed small cracks under an invisible pressure, including that of the decorative duck. Skeppy let out a scream as the lights only seemed to buzz even more, before breaking under the invisible force as the sound of shattered glass was drowned out by the yells of the ghost.

Bad brought arms above his head as the glass of the light bulbs fell, trickling around him as Bad squeezed his eyes shut.

Never had Bad felt more useless in his life than in this moment, as his best friend had a panic attack in front of his very eyes.

_And he could do nothing about it._

It made Bad feel terrible inside, his heart and stomach aching as tears fell from his eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, the golden-brunette squeezed his fists so hard it hurt as he screamed the loudest he ever had, " **_SKEPPY!!!_ **"

The yell had been louder than Skeppy's, in which the boy let out a gasp as his glassed over eyes widened. Silent tears continued to spill, as Skeppy stared up at the ceiling, his mouth hung open like a phantom image of his past screams, yet nothing came out. The room seemed to go back to its normal temperature, the objects that had been lifted falling back as gravity overwhelmed them once more, most of them breaking upon impact, including the decorative duck. Bad let in his own gasp as he felt his throat open up and the weight of the room lift.

Chocolate brown eyes looked down into seafoam green ones, in which the older male had tears pouring from those eyes much to Skeppy's own. Bad had loosened his grip on himself, as shaky hands slowly reached up towards the boy in pain that floated above him. The ghost slowly began to descend towards those welcoming arms, gritting his teeth as a whine escaped from deep within his aching chest. Skeppy only phased through Bad's attempted embrace, in which Bad let out a small sob as he watched Skeppy continue his slow descent to the wooden floor. Skeppy hugged his frame close to his body as he fell to his knees, curling in on himself as he let out loud sobs.

Bad began to cry harder himself, falling to his own knees next to Skeppy as he watched his friend fall apart.

"Oh God… oh God- why…?" Skeppy whined between sobs, crying out loudly as he continued to clutch himself, his only physical comfort being that of his own arms as Bad watched his friend.

Bad let out his own sobs, his wails mixing with that of Skeppy's as he tried reaching out to his friend countless times before giving up. Instead, he scooted as close as he could next to his broken friend without phasing through. It was the best physical comfort the older male could provide without actually touching his friend, and it made Bad feel sick.

"Everything is going to be okay, Skeppy," Bad let out in sweet whispers, despite his own voice dripping with that of sadness.

Bad had to pause to bring in a shaky breath as he continued to cry, hugging his own frame as he leaned down closer to Skeppy.

"I promise, Skeppy. I promise. It's going to be okay. I promise." Bad continued to repeat these phrases in soft whispers, in which Skeppy continued sob loudly on the floor of the haunted house.

" _I promise_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't scar you too much. Do not worry, I promise this fic has a happy ending. <3
> 
> Discord Server: https://discord.gg/fz4QV6aA7Q


	8. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acceptance is the last stage of grief.

Bad didn't know how long he had sat on the floor with Skeppy for. All he knew was that it was for a very long time. The ghost and human sobbed for what felt like hours, until it died down to cries. Eventually it was just sniffles and hiccups. By this time the afternoon sun had started to set and a golden glow illuminated on the two boys. It reflected off of Skeppy that made him shine and Bad took notice of this. He watched as every tear that dripped from the ghost's face looked like tiny suns in the reflected light.

_A sad beauty._

When Skeppy had finally calmed down, he peeked up at Bad from his position on the ground through his hair. Bad noticed the red in his eyes from crying, and guessed that his own eyes reflected the same color. In a sense, the ghost almost looked embarrassed for letting himself fall apart like that in front of the other. Bad only offered a welcoming smile, in which he hoped the other would take it that Skeppy should never feel embarrassed around him.

Skeppy let in one more sniff before brining his sleeve up to his nose to rub at it, sitting up slowly as Bad slowly backed up as well so Skeppy didn't get close enough to phase through.

It was at that moment that Bad realized how much smaller the younger male was compared to him as they sat side by side on the hardwood floor. Skeppy had always been floating at least a foot off of the ground, so Bad would have to look up at the dark-haired male. It never crossed Bad's mind who was actually taller between the two until now.

"You're short." He didn't really mean to say it out loud. It was just a thought that crossed his mind, in which he verbally expressed the idea by accident. At this point his brain just wasn't working anymore.

Though he was happy he had said it out loud as Skeppy let out a soft giggle, staring forward as he shook his head in disbelief at the older male's words.

"Gee, thanks Bad," Skeppy retorted, glancing up at the taller man, though the words had no bite behind them as a soft smile remained. Bad could only let out a small chuckle in return.

It was also at that moment that Skeppy took Bad's words to heart.

_Everything_ would _be okay._

  
  
  
  


Skeppy had told himself that he would never go back into the bedroom after the first night of Bad's arrival after accidentally revealing himself upon being lost in thought. And he had held true to those words. That is, until that night.

Bad and Skeppy stayed up late that evening, watching movies. They weren't much into chatting after the incident. Skeppy didn't really feel like talking about it, and was thankful that Bad had respected him enough not to bring it up. It was around two in the morning before Bad finally went to bed, and Skeppy didn't feel like being alone.

The ghost often wandered the house when it was night time. At this point, time was irrelevant to the nonliving boy, so it didn't seem like much time passed by until the morning sun showed her face, reminding Skeppy that eight hours had gone by instead of eight minutes. The only moments when time slowed down was when Skeppy was with Bad, and he savored every second with the older man.

Yet tonight, Skeppy didn't want to be alone. In fact, he was almost scared of the darkness and quietness of the house. Bad wouldn't mind if he just chilled in his bedroom while he slept, right?

The ghost peeked his head in by phasing through the bedroom door. Upon seeing his friend's sleeping body, on a bed this time mind you, he felt it was safe to float in unnoticed. Rat had perked up upon the new arrival, her tongue sticking out to lick at her nose. Skeppy smiled softly at the pupper, bringing a finger up to his lips. Lucy seemed to understand the message being pointed across, as her head lowered back down to rest on her paws as she laid at the end of the bed. 

The ghost let out a soft, " _Thank you_." It was then that Skeppy glanced over at Bad. The golden-brunette was laying on his side, breathing peacefully as he slept. Skeppy could only stare, once again wishing for something that he could never have ever again. Yet the ghost couldn't help but try to sleep as he slowly hovered over the bed, before floating down until his astral body met the top of the covers.

The ghost positioned himself to where he was facing Bad, examining the older male's face for any sign that he didn't accidentally wake him up. When Bad's eyes didn't flutter open, or his breathing pattern didn't change, it signified Skeppy that he wouldn't have to immediately go invisible to avoid the awkward confrontation upon the awakening. And when it seemed safe, the ghost slowly let his eye lids fall shut.

_Skeppy really didn't want to be alone that night._

Little did he know, Bad was a light sleeper. Bad had a pretty good knack at identifying if someone was watching, or if there was another presence in the room. A side effect that came with his paranoid behaviour. Although he didn't exactly feel the younger male lay down next to him due to the ghost's body having a delecate form, he couldn't help his instincts kicking in as his gut feeling told him that Skeppy was in the room with him.

After a few moments of silence and no sign of Skeppy actually being in the room, Bad couldn't help but take a peek. He slowly opened one of his ocean green eyes to peer in front of him. He didn't expect to see Skeppy's face about a foot away from his own. Yet he was not freaked out in the slightest. In fact, the taller male cracked a small smile upon seeing how at peace Skeppy seemed with his closed eye lids and calm breathing, despite the boy no longer needing oxygen. It was quite the opposite of what Bad had seen nearly hours before. His eyes finally fell shut once more, letting out a relaxed sigh as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_Bad was glad he wasn't alone that night._

Skeppy hadn't actually fallen asleep, but it had been a while since he had closed his eyes for such a long duration. In a sense, he still rested, and instead of dreaming the ghost was replaying past memories in his mind. Memories of younger years, such as when he first started his YouTube Channel with Zelk and Mega. It made Skeppy miss his friends from when he was alive, but he was happy he had Bad.

Speaking of Bad, Skeppy opened his eyes once more to see that the sun was gently rising, shining slightly through the closed blinds of the bedroom. He had noticed that Bad had shifted in the night to lay on his back. Skeppy didn't recall hearing Bad move, but guessed it was because he had been very deep in thought.

Skeppy lifted from his place in bed, slowly floating up. Rat had also changed positions, laying on her back in such a way that Skeppy questioned how it was even comfortable, but she looked peaceful as her paws slowly shifted. Skeppy hoped that she caught whatever she was chasing in her dreams as he giggled softly at his own thoughts.

As Skeppy was leaving the room, he looked back between Bad and Rat. He didn't recall the last time he had felt so much at peace, despite the traumatic incident that had happened the day before. Maybe it was because he couldn't stop replaying Bad's words in his head as far as everything being okay. Skeppy didn't know what the future held for him, but as long as Bad was there with him, the ghost would be prepared.

He didn't dare think of a time past that.

  
  
  


Later in the day, Bad had left his room holding Rat as she brought her outside to go potty. The two had exchanged good mornings despite it being noon, and neither acknowledged the night before. After all, Skeppy had no idea that Bad even knew he had snuck in that night. And Bad didn't intend on telling the other either so not to embarrass his friend.

Everything just seemed so natural between the two, no matter what awkward experiences they entailed, and both were thankful for so.

While Bad was in the lawn, it was obvious he had just woken up. His rebellious hair was pointing in directions that gravity should have being taking effect over, and his half-lidded eyes blinked frequently to get rid of the sleepies. Yet as Bad hugged his figure upon being cold from the frosty air, a thought crossed his mind as his eyes widened.

The college graduate called Rat over, who had just finished doing her business, before picking her up gently yet urgently into his arms to quickly make his way back into the house.

" _Geppy!_ "

Skeppy jumped at the sudden call of his name, looking over at Bad upon distracting himself reading coffee labels in the kitchen. He didn't even like coffee.

"What?!"

The older man panted slightly upon running back into the house in such a hurry, having put down Rat and now resting his hands on his knees. When the older man seemingly caught his breath, he looked up at Skeppy with bright green eyes as he spoke excitedly, "Do you have any unfinished business?!"

Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows in response as he tilted his head. Bad took this as a sign to explain as he circled his hands in emphasis, "Y'know, do you have any regrets in your past life that you wished you could have resolved before dying-?"

"No, I know what you mean, Bad. I am just trying to figure out the point," Skeppy explained, floating closer to the golden-brunette.

"Well, there is always that myth that ghosts exist because they can't move on due to these regrets. Maybe if we resolve whatever unfinished business you have you will be able to move on!" Bad spoke with such excitement yet all Skeppy could do in response is stay silent. As moments passed, Bad's face dropped as he looked up at his friend with concern, "What's wrong, Skeppy? I thought you would be excited."

Skeppy looked off to the side with slight guilt, rubbing the side of his arm nervously, "Well, if I were to move on wouldn't you be alone?"

Skeppy recalled memories of Bad explaining that he had been so caught up in his studies in college that he hadn't really made too many friends, and all of his close friends back at home had moved on with their own lives. Sure they talked on occasions, but as the times went on they all slowly drifted apart.

Bad frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows. He would be alone, but that was the least of his worries at the moment, "Skeppy, your happiness is more important to me."

"Well your happiness is more important to _me_ ," Skeppy retorted, bringing a hand to his chest as he looked back down at his friend. "Besides, what's to say that it will work? I can't even recall any regrets that I have."

_Ah so that was it_ . Of course Skeppy cared about Bad's well being, but Skeppy was also terrified of the unknown. What if it didn't work? _What if…?_

'What if' was a very dangerous phrase.

Bad smiled sadly up at his friend, his head tilting slightly, "It doesn't hurt to try. And we will figure it out together."

"I don't know if I want to leave you," Skeppy's voice cracked as he sniffed slightly. Lately Skeppy had been feeling so vulnerable, and he hated it.

Bad let out a soft chuckle as he shook his head, "Skeppy, we will always be together. Whether it is in person or by heart." Bad smiled widely up at his friend, "This is your chance to move on, you silly muffin! Isn't that what you want?"

Skeppy observed Bad's smile. The older male seemed so happy about this. It was true, Skeppy really did want to move on if he could. But a part of him also wanted to continue to have fun times with Bad and never leave his side. Yet Skeppy also knew that Bad had his own life, and that with Skeppy's presence he was also holding Bad back from making friends with real people.

Bad was so selfless, and a part of Skeppy hated him for that. A small smile creeped its way onto Skeppy's face, yet there was also a certain sadness to it as well. The astral boy nodded slightly, "Okay, Bad. We can try it."

Bad's smile widened, though a part of his heart broke upon hearing it. Would he no longer see Skeppy if he moved on?

_If that was the case then Skeppy would truly be dead_.

  
  
  


About a week passed after the incident. The two still tried to work out what the ghost's unfinished business might be, but it wasn't their main priority. After all, Bad had been hired at that elementary school so part of his time was focused into that, while the rest of that time was spending every second he could with Skeppy. If the boy were to truly move on, he wanted to continue making memories that would last forever.

One day, Bad had asked if it was okay if they watched some of Skeppy's YouTube videos. Skeppy actually seemed quite excited by the idea as Bad pulled up YouTube on his laptop and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch where they always watched movies. He was still too cheap to buy an actual TV quite yet, but the laptop worked just fine.

" _Yo, how's it goin everyone?! Welcome back to another video-"_

The video Bad had pulled up, which was titled 'the yogurt challente,' already had the two smiling. Bad had found Skeppy's videos more enjoyable upon knowing Skeppy more, and Skeppy in general just missed it all. It was like a parent rewatching their daughter's first dance recital after five years.

Throughout the video, Bad had to often pause as Skeppy blurted out some fun fact as memories flooded his mind upon making the video. He shared small tales, such as explaining that Skeppy and Spifey had been living together with TapL to provide context, or just state some random embarrassing fact about his friends that made them both laugh. Bad didn't mind stopping to listen to said stories, quite enjoying listening to Skeppy. It was no surprise that a 14 minute video turned into a 20 minute one with the amount of hysterical laughs and constant pausing to indulge in Skeppy's stories.

Bad saw a more recent video that caught his interest involving something known as a 'Dream SMP' and him possessing 'Tommy's discs.' Bad looked at the title with confusion, in which Skeppy gave a quick backstory about how this child named Tommy had these discs he really liked, in which the child gave them up to be free from the Dream SMP to start his own nation called L'Manberg. Bad let out a laugh at the name and Skeppy nodded in agreement.

"I know right? It's fucking stupid. Anyways-"

" _Language-_ "

"Ahh, sorry! Anyways-"

Skeppy continued on with his context, telling Bad how Dream had given Skeppy one of the discs as a trade, in which he told Bad that the older male could proceed with the video. 

Yet they could barely go five seconds in before Skeppy attempted to violently push the pause button. His mind was too distracred by more important matters so he didn't put much concentration into interacting with said item. Skeppy didn't even seem to notice his actions were pointless for he was too lost in thought.

Bad furrowed his eyebrows upon seeing this, leaning over to tap at the pause button before looking at Skeppy, in which the younger male made it quick to turn towards his friend.

"I think I know what my unfinished business is!"

Bad's mouth dropped open, his eyes widening, and his heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boyo might have a chance to move on. ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
